


Jak się przegrało zakład, to teraz trzeba...

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Top Zayn, zayn has a company
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Zayn i Louis byli specyficzną parą, ten pierwszy był szanowanym biznesmenem, a drugi zwariowanym piłkarzem z wieloma nagrodami na półce. Ich charaktery stanowiły mieszankę wybuchową.* smut na wesoło... trzeba tak trochę z przymrużeniem oka potraktować ten one shot ;)** PROMPT przeniesiony z Wattpad.





	Jak się przegrało zakład, to teraz trzeba...

**Author's Note:**

> TREŚĆ PROMPTA:
> 
> Parring to Zouis - Zayn to biznesmen, a Louis to jego chłopak. Pewnego dnia Zayn i Liam organizują przyjęcie charytatywne. Gdy Zayn szuka jakiś spinek do mankietów krawatu czy czegokolwiek innego z szafy wypada mu pudełko zabawek erotycznych. Postanawia wsadzić w swojego chłopaka duży wibrator i dopiero w tedy wyjść na przyjęcie. 
> 
> Pisało mi się to specyficznie...

*******  
Zayn i Louis byli specyficzną parą, ten pierwszy był szanowanym biznesmenem, a drugi zwariowanym piłkarzem z wieloma nagrodami na półce. Ich charaktery stanowiły mieszankę wybuchową. Przyjaciele pary jasno i wyraźnie twierdzili, że ta dwójka może pieprzyć się wszędzie i o każdej porze. Chociaż kochali się do szaleństwa, to czasami chcieli dodać związkowi trochę pikanterii i powalczyć o dominację. Bez jakiejś wielkiej brutalności, czasami woleli po prostu na ostro. Żaden z nich nie był też typowym pasywnym, więc zamieniali się rolami. Pewnego dnia Zayn wpadł na pomysł zakładu: obaj mieli się masturbować analnie za pomocą identycznych rozmiarów wibratorów, a ten, który dojdzie pierwszy, przez kolejny miesiąc będzie na dole. Tomlinson szczytował o parę sekund wcześniej niż jego partner, więc bez zbędnych kłótni wywiązywał się ze swojej części zakładu. Zresztą wiedział, że Zayn tak naprawdę nigdy nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby go skrzywdzić.

Do zakończenia dominacji Zayna zostało już mniej niż dwanaście godzin, a on nie miał czasu na seks ze swoim chłopakiem, bo jego durnemu wspólnikowi umyślało się organizowanie świątecznego balu charytatywnego. No i fajnie, niech sobie Liam idzie i bawi tych wszystkich nadętych frajerów. Tylko dlaczego wplątał w to wszystko Zayna, no i jeszcze Louisa. Tomlinson był ostatnio bardzo popularny, bo jego drużyna sięgnęła po kolejne zwycięstwo i tym samym została liderem w klasyfikacji generalnej. On, jako kapitan, był zapraszany na wszystkie ważne imprezy i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie tej organizowanej przez swojego partnera. Zaynowi wcale się to nie podobało, bo Ci wszyscy znudzeni żonkosie, udający w pełni hetero ślinili się na widok Tomlinsona. Ze zdenerwowania ręce trzęsły mu się jak cholera, w dodatku nie mógł znaleźć swoich ulubionych spinek do mankietów, a nie było pieprzonej mowy, że założy inne. Bo po prostu nie, do chuja!

Przeszukiwał kieszenie kolejnych marynarek w szafie, licząc na to, że może kiedyś po prostu je odpiął i tam schował. Śpieszyło mu się jak jasna cholera, a do przeszukania zostało jeszcze jakieś czterdzieści dwie kieszenie. Ze złości i frustracji o mało nie szedł mu dym uszami. Zachowywał się jak kobieta z zespołem napięcia przedmiesiączkowego, ale on był tylko napalony. Zresztą, kto by nie był: jego partner wyglądał jak młody bóg w dopasowanym garniturze, a jemu nie wolno było go z niego zerwać! Skandal! Zapisał sobie w pamięci, żeby przy najbliższej okazji dosypać Liamowi pieprzu albo ostrej papryczki do tej zapasowej tubki lubrykantu, którą jego przyjaciel przechowywał w biurze na wypadek odwiedzin swojego narzeczonego. Może wtedy poczuje się tak jak on teraz...

\- No gdzie jesteście wy małe podłe skurwysyny! - wymamrotał poirytowany i z całych sił kopnął w niczemu winną szafę. Chwilę później spadło na niego pokaźnych rozmiarów pudło z zabawkami erotycznymi. W takiej oto sytuacji zastał go Lou. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że mamy na to czas kotku...- I to wszystko, czego było potrzeba, aby Zayna szlag trafił, bo on i bez aluzji seksualnych boga seksu był podniecony do granic możliwości. Bezradnie zerknął na swoje krocze, gdzie widać było sporych rozmiarów wypuklenie i jęknął z frustracji: Zamorduję Payne'a, pomyślał.

Louis podszedł bliżej i z uśmieszkiem klepnął go po tyłku. - Wygląda na to, ze już nie zdążysz sobie skorzystać ze swojej wygranej - Do głowy Malika przyszedł pewien pomysł, on nie, ale... Podniósł z rozsypanych zabawek ten sam wibrator, dzięki któremu wygrał zakład.

\- Louis, ja już dzisiaj cię nie przelecę, ale on nie wyjdzie z ciebie do zakończenia bankiet. - powiedział Zayn, przyglądając się z uśmiechem zdezorientowanej twarzy ukochanego.

\- Zee...będę się źle czuł, jeśli to będzie cały czas we mnie przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Już chyba wolałbym, żebyś dominował przez następny miesiąc...

\- Nie, włożę to w ciebie, dopiero pójdziemy. Zawszę obłapiają Cię wzrokiem i łapami, kiedy myślą, że nie widzę. Będę znacznie pewniejszy, jeśli to dla mnie zrobisz. Proszę, kochanie. - Tomlinson nie był szczęśliwy, ale wiedział, że tego wieczoru to nadal Zayn dyktował warunki, więc z westchnieniem odpiął pasek i zsunął spodnie razem z bielizną. Oparł się o drewnianą ramę łóżka, a chwilę później poczuł jak Zayn rozsmarowuje niewielką ilość nawilżenia wokół jego wejścia. Następnie wcale nie delikatnie wepchnął w niego zabawkę, przez co szatyn zasyczał z bólu. - Przykro mi, ale muszę to wsunąć do końca, chyba nie chcesz, żeby ktoś zauważył, że coś wystaje tam gdzie nie powinno. - Tommo nic nie powiedział, tylko wypiął się bardziej, a zadowolony Malik jednym płynnym ruchem dopchnął wibrator i klepnął swojego chłopaka delikatnie w pośladek.

Podczas gdy Louis poprawiał ubranie, Zayn zgarnął z podłogi pilot od zabawki. Po tym wyszli z apartamentu i skierowali się do podstawionej po nich limuzynie. Zayn czule objął Louisa, chcąc pokazać mu dużo uczucia za to, co ten dla niego robi. Wiedział, że to było trudne dla Tomlinsona, dać się aż tak zdominować. Zayn na równi był podekscytowany, co bał się tego, co wymyśli jego chłopak po zakończeniu całego tego zakładu. Byli już na miejscu, w sali bankietowej hotelu Hilton. Minęli masę znanych im osób ze świata biznesu, sportu czy show biznesu. Dla Louisa wejście po parudziesięciu wysokich schodach wcale nie było łatwe. Czuł jak z każdym krokiem zabawka poruszała się w nim, wywołując nieprzyjemne tarcie i rozciąganie, głównie za sprawą małej ilości nawilżenia. Już teraz wiedział, że będzie musiał głównie stać, bo przemieszczanie ani siedzenie nie będą dla niego zbyt korzystne. Zayn zostawił go samego i poszedł do jakichś swoich znajomych w granicach, kiedy Tommo zamieniał parę słów z jakimiś gwiazdkami telewizyjnymi i rozdał parę autografów, ale zdecydowanie nie był taką duszą towarzystwa jak zazwyczaj. Miał wrażenie, że ludziom wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, a wiedzieli wszystko.

Nagle poczuł na swoich plecach dużą, ciepłą dłoń, więc odwrócił się i zobaczył Stylesa, swojego dawnego chłopaka jeszcze z czasów liceum. Uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczęli miłą, zwykłą rozmowę o wszystkim i o niczym. Co u ich wspólnych znajomych i rodzin. Aż po sprawy zawodowe i życie miłosne. Louis dowiedział się, że Harry był po ciężkim rozstaniu ze stałym partnerem. Pocieszająco potarł jego ramię i może dla pobocznego obserwatora wyglądali jakby flirtowali, ale Louis nie myślał wtedy o tym, będąc zajęty współczuciem i żalem dawnego przyjaciela, że zapomniał nawet o zabawce w swoim tyłku.

Gdy poczuł pierwsze lekkie wibracje, szybko sobie o niej przypomniał, cały się spiął, przez co wibrator bardziej go podrażniał. Hazz zauważył, że jego były dziwnie pobladł i zastanawiał się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Pochylił się w jego stronę, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku i czy Louis na pewno nie zemdleje. Widząc to Zayn podkręcił drgania zabawki, a szatyn mimowolnie zaczął odczuwać podniecenie. Mimo bólu, który towarzyszył wibracjom, czuł też przyjemność, bo jego prostata była delikatnie stymulowana. Czuł, że zaraz zrobi się twardy na środku pieprzonej Sali bankietowej. Desperacko próbował odszukać wzrokiem swojego chłopaka, a gdy mu się to udało, ten perfidnie się do niego uśmiechnął i przekręcił moc do maksimum. Tomlinson czuł, że jego nogi się uginają i jeśli nie zaciskałby zębów z całych sił, to na pewno jęczałby jak w kiepskim pornosie. Co nie byłoby dobrze odebrane przez ważniaków w garniturach. Posłał, więc partnerowi ostatnie, wkurwione spojrzenie i ruszył w kierunku balkonów. Po drodze zwinął jeszcze kelnerowi wodę z tacy. Chwilę stał już przy barierce, zabawka przestała się poruszać. Nagle poczuł ręce na biodrach i niewiele myśląc chlusnął natrętowi w twarz zawartością szklanki. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył mokrego Malika.

 

\- Czyżbym zepsuł ci miłe spotkanie? Wyglądało na to, że całkiem nieźle się beze mnie bawisz. Trzeba było ci przypomnieć, do kogo należysz.

\- Jesteś pojebany, z Harrym znamy się jeszcze z liceum. - usta Zayna ułożyły się w zgrabne „o" - Tak „o", mogłeś podejść, a nie odstawiać ten cyrk. Właśnie rozstał się z jakimś skurwysynem, który go wykorzystał i zostawił, a ja nawet nie byłem w stanie go pocieszyć, bo mojemu partnerowi, który podobno mi ufa, zachciało się oznaczyć terytorium. - Fuknął obrażony. Zayn z zawstydzeniem podrapał się po karku. Nagle szatyn pisnął.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, do chuja! - Popatrzył zdezorientowany na Tomlinsona. - Wyłącz to cholerstwo. — Malik w szoku wyciągnął pilota, spojrzał na niego, okazało się, że woda go uszkodziła i teraz ustawił się na najwyższych obrotach i nie da się go wyłączyć. - Błagam wyłącz to jakoś, robię się całkiem twardy!

\- Nie mogę, musimy po prostu wrócić do domu i go wyjąć.

 

Tylnym wyjściem wymknęli się na parking. W samochodzie Lou już prawie płakał, a Zayn do końca nie wiedział, czy z przyjemności, czy z bólu. Przed domem wziął go na ręce i wyniósł z samochodu. Od razu skierował się do sypialni. Szybko pozbył się ubrań partnera i wyciągnął wibrator z jego dziurki, na co ten prawie krzyknął. Otwór był lekko podrażniony. Zayn splunął na niego następnie rozsmarował ślinę językiem. Najpierw masował okrężnymi ruchami pierścień mięśni, a dopiero gdy poczuł, że Louis uspokaja się pod jego dotykiem, niepewnie wsunął końcówkę do środka, a gdy nie widział sprzeciwu ze strony ciała szatyna naparł językiem bardziej. Włożył go do środka i pieścił wrażliwe ścianki. Wtaczał też kolejne porcje swojej śliny do wnętrza swojego chłopaka. Z ust Louisa co chwilę uciekały sapnięcia i jęki, przez ten cholerny wibrator był jednocześnie pobudzony do granic możliwości i dość obolały. Chciał, żeby Zayn już w niego wszedł, ale jednocześnie bał się, że zabawka podrażniła go gdzieś mocniej i penetracja wywoła kolejną falę bólu.

\- Ja pierdole, Zeee! Uhh-ummm! - mulat cierpliwie nawilżał wejście partnera i kolistymi ruchami języka starał się rozluźnić jego mięśnie. Wiedział, że musi naprawić to, co swoją głupotą zepsuł.

\- Zayn, chcę dojść. Jestem twardy odkąd włączyłeś to piekielną zabawkę i już powoli wariuje. - Zayn niepewnie wsunął w Louisa palec i chwilę nim poruszał, upewniając się, że żaden ruch nie wywołuje bólu. Później dodał drugi, rozciągając Tomlinsona pod każdym możliwym kątem - Przestań się kurwa bawić, wcześniej jakoś nie miałeś oporów czy coś będzie mnie boleć. Teraz mnie po prostu pieprz, póki możesz, bo kończy się twoja wygrana dominacja! - warknął szatyn, a Mulat wykonał jego rozkaz i po nawilżeniu swojego członka, od razu się w niego wsunął. Z początku poruszał się powoli i ostrożnie, czekając, ale gdy szatyn zaczął sam wypychać biodra ku niemu, przyspieszył. Pchnięcia były szybkie i mocne, a w sypialni można było słyszeć krzyki ich obu. Zacisnął ręce na biodrach Lou i delikatnie uniósł jego pupę do góry, tak by móc zmienić kąt uderzeń.

\- Kurwa, kochanie - Jęknął Malik - przez parę godzin miałeś w dupie wibrator, a nadal jesteś tak zajebiście ciasny. - Lou tylko sapnął na wspomnienie o tej durnej zabawce, bo jeśli już miało go coś posuwać, to zdecydowanie wolał kutasa swojego chłopaka niż jakiś plastikowy substytut. Doskonale wiedział, co nakręci mulata, więc zaczął kręcić delikatne kółka biodrami, jednocześnie podnosząc się z materaca. Zayn szybko zorientował się, czego chce Louis. Objął go mocno ręką i przytulił do swojej klatki piersiowej. Tommo oparł swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Mulat zaczął zaznaczać chłopaka szeregiem malinek. Gdy drugi raz wbił zęby w to samo miejsce na szyi kochanka, ten mocniej się wygiął, przez co jego penis znikał we wnętrzu chłopaka i docierał do jego prostaty.

\- Zayn! Osz, kurwa! Ja pierdolę! Tam! - Nogi szatyna zaczęły niebezpiecznie drżeć, więc Malik przekręcił ich tak, że Tommo leżał na boku z prawą nogą uniesioną do góry, on za nim i rytmicznie wbijał się w dziurkę Lou, co starszy jęczał, a jego samotny penis boleśnie pulsował. Chciał sobie pomóc dojść, ale widząc to ,Zayn odsunął jego rękę i sam zaczął obciągać partnerowi. Wystarczyło jeszcze tylko parę silnych uderzeń biodrami i kilka ruchów ręką, aby Louis trysnął, brudząc pościel i rękę kochanka.

-Aaaa! Zee! - Louis krzyczał tak, że jego gardło z pewnością będzie bolec, ale chwilowo było mu to obojętne. Jeden z najsilniejszych orgazmów w życiu rekompensował mu wszystkie pozostałe szkody. Zayn czując mięśnie naciskające na jego penisa nie mógł się powstrzymać i parę ostatnich razy wdarł się wręcz brutalnie we wnętrze partnera. Gdy doszedł, krzyknął głośno, a jego sperma rozlała się w otworze chłopaka. Ruszył biodrami jeszcze kilkakrotnie, a zaciskająca się dziurka Lou wysysała z niego resztę nasienia. Zayn znieruchomiał i z westchnieniem wysunął się z Louisa. Przez parę minut uspakajali swoje oddechy. W końcu Tomlinson zaczął się niepewnie podnosić, ale Zayn załapał go za rękę, więc powrotem opadł na materac.

\- W porządku między nami? Nie zadźgasz mnie na śpiąco?

\- Nie, masz szczęście, że jutro nie mam żadnego meczu, bo gdyby tak było...

\- Rozumiem. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i odwrócił go z powrotem na brzuch.

\- Zayn, co ty...? - Tommo nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, a już poczuł jak Mulat delikatnie czyści jego wejście ze spermy. Po jakimś czasie Lou był czysty, a język i usta Malika mrowiły.

\- Nie wierzę, że tak zupełnie pozostawisz bez echa dzisiejsze zdarzenie... - mruknął Malik, który znał doskonale zawzięty charakterek swojego partnera. Tomlinson tylko się uśmiechnął.

 

*******

Tydzień później Malik wraz z Liamem byli na trybunach i podziwiają swoich chłopaków podczas meczu. Obaj mieli trudności z siedzeniem. Li dlatego, że Mulat spełnił swoją niemą obietnice z pieprzem w żelu intymnym... Natomiast Zayn miał w sobie wibrator, który cały czas delikatnie drga. Wystarczyło, że Tomlinson zrobił słodkie oczka i zagroził, że Zayn przez najbliższy rok nie będzie mógł go pieprzyć, a Malik z uśmiechem na ustach dał sobie wsadzić tego potwora w dupę...

**Author's Note:**

> Heh ;)


End file.
